My Ballet Student's Dad
by HPBallerina
Summary: Clary Fairchild is a 23 year old ballet teacher, Jace is a 25 yr old single dad of 4 year old Lilly,working at the martial arts studio across from Clary's dance studio. What happens when Lilly starts ballet and there paths cross. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Clary's P.O.V

Today I am starting my new job as a ballet teacher at a near by dance studio. I can't wait to start as this is my dream job. I'm 23 yrs old and Just have just finished with all my training and qualifications to get this amazing job at Alicante Dance Academy.


	2. Schedule

**I am overwhelmed as this is my first fan fiction and it has already got 15 follows. I will try to update every night but there is no guarantee. Thanks again for those who review, followed and faved. Next chapter may be longer. It's in Jace's p.o.v . I will try to have as little a.n's in this as possible as I know how much I hate a.'s. Love HPBallerina xxa**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

Jace's P.O.V

Today my little princess is starting ballet. I've enrolled her at the studio across from my work. I work at Idris Martial Arts Academy. After weeks of my sister Isabelle and my daughter Lilly begging, I finally let her start ballet at Isabelle's studio. There argument was that she needed "girl time" instead of hanging around boys all day at the academy. I'm slightly worried because the ballet teacher is new so I don't know her like I know the rest of the teachers at Alicante. I would have just had her do a jazz class with Izzy but Lilly insisted she wanted to be a ballerina.

I work at Izzy's husband Simon's academy. A couple of years ago they decided they wanted to open up studios across from each other . As I was in desperate need of a better paying job, Alec was bored with his job and we both did martial arts together since we were 4, Simon gave us the job without a second thought, that and we were his brother in-laws. Izzy used to dance whilst we did karate and had always wanted to teach dance, she opened up her own studio. Iz is the ultimate girly girl, she was thrilled when Lilly was born.

Since the day she was born Lilly had us all wrapped around her little fingers. I don't even want to think about her mother. the only good thing she has ever done for me was giving me my little princess. Before Lilly was born I was all tough cocky and really irresponsible, Lilly's really softened me up. Although I do wish I was still able to joke around and get my old personality back without having to worry about her all the time. I'm sure my family has noticed too, but I don't think they mind.But, I wouldn't change it for the world.

I finally snapped out of my reverei, after the alarm clock went off for the second time this morning.I got out of bed and walked down the hallway of my apartment to my princess' room. I walked up to her castle shaped bed ( it was only fitting to get her one) and gently kissed her forehead in an attempt to wake just mumbled and turned over. I lightly shook her shoulders and she finally woke up. her eyes opened and she smiled. I leaned over,

" Give Daddy a kiss" I told her.

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I lifted her out of bed and onto my back as I piggybacked her to the kitchen. I set her down on the bench as I got the ingredients for pancakes out. As she noticed this her face lit up with delight.

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed.

" Anything for my little princess" I simply replied.

She rolled her eyes and replied " I am a ballerina, daddy!"

I chuckled and got back to work .

After breakfast, I got her back upstairs and had her change into her brand new tights and pink leotard , Iz got her. I suddenly remembered I forgot to take her to get ballet shoes. Something that both Lilly and Izzy were going to kill me for. After packing a bag with her drink bottle, a couple of toys to entertain herself with throughout the day and hair ties and hair pins, as even though I've became quite good with hair Izzy didn't trust me to do Lilly's bun, saying it was her first lesson so she needed to make a good impression, I turned cartoons on and went to my room to get ready.

I quickly threw on some sweat pants and an Idris t-shirt, as I would change into my uniform just before my first class. I ran downstairs and grabbed the keys quickly switching off the tv on the way. Lilly followed me out to the car, I strapped her in and got in the front seat. We made the 5 minute drive there , getting there in the knick of time.

**I know, I know , I said I'd update every night but I just didn't have the time. I'm sorry , I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back. I know it's been ages. Sorry.**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

C.P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock making a very obnoxiously loud noise. I groaned pressing snooze and rolling over. Hoping to catch a few minutes of shut eye. Lying in bed I shot up realising what was happening today. It was my first day at Alicante Dance Academy. I got up out of bed and went to the kitchen of my small apartment to make breakfast. After breakfast I made the short trip to my bathroom where I tied my hair into a neat bun. I quickly realized how little time I had left and quickly chucked on a leotard and tights, rolling my ballet tights to my knees and putting a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on as it was a hot sunny day outside. I slipped into my worn out TOMS . Finally sliding into my car, after grabbing the bag I packed last night.

Realisation started to sink in as I pulled the car into the almost empty car park. I slowly entered extremely nervous. I was instantly greeted with Isabelle grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I was lead ,more like pulled inside. Not before receiving a giant hug. Izzy was an old friend I met at dance, after being told about each other by my best friend Simon. We've all been best friends since. It's still hard to wrap my head around the fact that they're married.

Firstly I saw a very sparkly man. "As you know I teach jazz . This is the marvelous Magnus Bane, who teaches Musical Theatre." Iz told me. Then I laid eyes on a lovely brunette girl " This is Tessa Gray, Tess here teaches tap" Izzy I saw a tall blonde female who as Izzy told me was Charlotte Branwell, the lyrical teacher. Finally I saw a slightly shorter blonde girl who I was told is Emma Carstairs and she taught acro and cheer.

After hugs and introductions Magnus said " Oh, of course now you've met the Alicante family now you must meet the Idris family. Before I had a chance to respond , I was being dragged outside and across the street.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

**J.P.O.V**

After pulling the car up I grabbed both of our bags and holding Lilly's hand as we crossed the road. Entering the academy , Lilly ran into my sister's nerdy husband Simon's arms. As I had to put up with nagging from my brother Alec and Simon about being late again. They don't seem to understand how hard it is to get a 3 year old girl out of the house on time.

After getting changed , and setting up all the gear. I noticed the ever sparkly Magnus pulling a very short girl with fiery red hair. Isabelle was following close behind. I slowly started walking towards them.

' Jace , this is Clary the new ballet teacher and one of my best friends' Izzy excitedly exclaimed pointing at one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was unconventionally beautiful. With piercing green eyes, contrasting perfectly with her hair. I immediately noticed the height difference between us. I suddenly found myself thinking of how she was different to the bleach blonde , tall girls I used to be interested

I became aware of Alec nudging me. It appears I have been staring at her as she held her hand out to shake mine. By the looks of it she's done the same to Alec and the other instructors Will, Hem, Jordan and Maia. I took her hand in mine and shook it.

Before I could stop her Lilly was pulling at Clary's shorts. ' Lil stop' I called out. ' It's honestly fine ' Clary replied. ' Are you Miss Clary ' my princess said. ' I sure am ' she replied in an angelic voice. ' I'm Lilly and I'm in your class at 10 ' . ' Well it's lovely to meet you ' This is unlike me this woman is bring me weak to my knees.

' Aunty Izzy , can you do my hair ' Lilly politely asked . ' Oh my Goodness! I forgot to send that email' Iz responds. ' I can do it ' Clary generously offered I told her it was fine but she insisted. Lilly got all her stuff and convinced Simon to bring 2 chairs out for her. As she did my princess' hair,.we talked about hers and my job.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I'm sorry for the short chapters and bad grammar as when I was writing the past chapters I was extremely tired and almost half asleep. **

C.P.O.V

I couldn't shake this feeling I had for Jace. It was completely wrong I teach his daughter. Besides a guy as gorgeous as him wouldn't go for a girl like me. My first class at the new studio was about to start and I'm worrying about Jace not the class. I set myself upthe studio. My first class , which happened to be Grade 4 came in. The next few classes passed by the same way it seemed as if the teacher they had before taught them next no technique, they also didn't know any terminology. I had to go back to basics. It made my heart sink to the stomach as I thought that they may not be ready for exams.

Finally, my 10:00 primary class came. Least with them it was expected for them not to know terminology and their technique to be weak. I saw Lily walk in looking sad and not wearing any shoes. It's strange as she was so excited when I saw her before. Bending down to her level I asked her,

"What's wrong?"

" Daddy forgot to get me ballet shoes, please don't be mad" She said to me , with her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

" Oh , sweety . I'm not mad at you . You can dance barefoot today and get some later" I reassured her.

The class continued and let me tell you those young girls are gorgeous. Lily seemed to have natural turnout and an incredible point. Halfway through the class Lily came up to me.

" Daddy told Uncle Alec he liked you ." She told me .

This instantly brought a smile to my face. Did he really? I couldn't believe it.

" Is that so," I replied "Well I guess I'll have to talk to him later".

When it got to my lunch break I walked across the road to see the others. I was immediately confronted by a extremely nervous looking Jace.

" I heard what Lily said to you and it's true. I don't think I've ever met someone like you. You're stunning and I was blown away by your kindness. Truth is I do really like you. Will you please go on a date with me. But please know I haven't done this in ages so I may be a little rusty." Jace blurted out , absolutely gobsmacking me.

" Y-y Yes," I managed to stutter out " and let me tell you know you are not rusty . That was perfect."

Jace let out a huge sigh . God, he was gorgeous.

" How's tomorrow at 7:00 ?" He questioned me.

" Perfect" I instantly replied. If I did have any plans , they could raincheck because this was amazing and tomorrow is my free day so I might as well enjoy it.

Soon after Lily interrupted us begging Jace to take her to get ballet shoes. But Jace had to decline as his break was almost over. Yet I quickly offered. It took much convincing but Jace agreed gave me the money for the shoes.

The whole trip was filled with smiles and laughter. Lily was such a gorgeous girl, with amazing manners. She was the spitting image of Jace.


End file.
